For the Love Of the Moon
by Noir Productions
Summary: Buffy is still depressed after Oz left. Its been months and every night on patrols, she looks for him. Willow has told her to move on, seeing as how she has but one night she goes to the bronze and meets up with a surprise.


-1For the Love of the Moon

(Special Note These characters belong to Joss Whedon not me. This takes place during Buffy's forth season)

The moon was full and beautiful, the clouds would drift by from time to time, giving it a majestic look to it. Buffy walked down the concrete path on Sunnydale U campus, her hands in her pockets and her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. It's been over a few months since Oz's departure and Willow has gotten back into the swing of things and has found someone else. But Buffy hasn't. She never wanted to anyone to know that Oz was special to her, he was the only one that knew that. She looked up at the moon, in its Full glory and she sighed.

"God I hope he's okay?"

She muttered and she continued walking until she got to Stevenson Hall. She walked into her room and say Willow sitting on her bed, watching TV when she saw Buffy walk in. Willow smiled and shoved the rest of her popcorn in her mouth.

"Hey! How was you're walk?"

"Normal, no supernatural activity…"

She said and set her bag down and took off her jacket. Willow nodded and stood up. She walked over to Buffy and sighed. Willow knew all about hers and Oz's relationship. She knew that they were friends, yet very close. It was a secretive bond, but Willow knew. Willow took Buffy's arm and gave her a sad face.

"You weren't out looking for him were you?"

She asked softly and Buffy sighed walking away from him.

"Well, of all nights, tonight wouldn't be a good one."

Buffy plopped down on her back and sighed.

"No.. I gave up on that."

Willow sighed and walked over to her bed and pulled out her spell book.

"Well, if you ever wanna talk about it…I'm here you know."

Buffy was antsy and she sat up. She ran her fingers through her thick blonde hair and stood up. Willow looked up from her book and watched Buffy grab her coat and bag again.

"Where are you going?"

Buffy looked to her and sighed. She opened the door and walked out. She walked down the street of downtown Sunnydale until she reached The Bronze. She looked around, looking for a familiar face, but not seeing one. There was a live band that night and she looked on stage for a moment before walking through the crowd. She found an open couch and set her stuff down.

"I asked it where it had been  
Then we started arguing  
I'm just like the other ones  
But I don't believe you think I'm dumb  
And where did all the money go?  
Did Jesus come and no one know?"

Buffy listened to the music, continuing to walk around, not knowing a lot of people there.

"Sugar, spice and insulin  
Hold me 'til you're back again  
'Cause it feels like I'm losing you  
When it feels like I'm losing you."

When she turned to the stage and looked at the band more closely, she noticed the red hair, the black finger nails and the bass. But what was different, he was at the microphone. Her mouth hung open at the site.

"Oz.."

"We can try to laugh it off, I guess  
Claiming blissful listlessness  
But I miss, how it used to be  
She only looks like you  
When it's using me

Her silver spoon oblivion  
Paints her blue and back again  
While I hear...  
I love you  
I need you  
I'm still here

Then I fear that I'm losing you  
When it feels like I'm losing you  
When it feels like I'm losing you   
Then it feels like I'm losing you  
So do you do what you do for the love of it ?  
Or do you do what you do with the thought of this?  
Tell me my love, am I enough...

So I was still trying and fighting  
And pushing in vein  
And all that I did just to stop it  
Would add to it's strength  
Because a juggernaut will not stop even with you in the way

When it's given the choice of its life or to lose  
I'm not so sure just which one you will choose

But I'm losing you  
It feels like I'm losing you  
When it feels like I'm losing you  
then I fear that I'm losing you

So do you do what you do for the love of it   
Or do you do what you do with the thought of this  
Tell me my loves  
Was I enough?"

When the song ended, Buffy tore away from the dance floor, and headed to the end of the stage to catch him. She watched him set his bass down and walk down the steps of the stage. She noticed that he didn't look at her and she reached out and took his arm, gently.

"Oz…"

She whispered, in a raspy tone. He turned around and looked Buffy in the eyes.

"Buffy…"

He pulled on her arm and pulled her small form into his arms. She held his shoulders in her hands and she shook with sobs.

"I found you…"

She whispered, tears rolling down her face. He rested his hand on the back of her head.

"You came back for me.."

He nodded and held her close to him and sighed softly.

"I came back….I wanna show you something."

He said and pulled away from her. He smiled, smoothing her hair.

"Come on.."

He led her out of the Bronze and into the alley. He looked up at the sky, looking for the moon and he finally saw it, grinning at it. He pointed up to the silver orb in the sky.

"Look."

She looked up to see the moon, full, bright, and high in the sky. Most of all, it was full. She looked from the moon to Oz and grinned widely. She squealed and throw her arms around him.

"You did it!"

She cried, and he held her. He chuckled and held the back of her head. She felt safe in his arms and she smiled, pulling away from him.

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you."

He looked into her deep green eyes, his hand reaching over and touching her cheek. He then leaned down and kissed her wet, soft lips. Buffy kissed back, feeling elated that he finally kissed her, after two years. She placed her hand on his arm, kissing back. He placed his hand under her chin before pulling away. She smiled and he sighed. He looked up at the moon and stuffed his strong hands into his pocket. He looked good in his normal band t-shirt baggy khaki pants. He looked to the side before looking back at her.

"I know this sounds really bad but uh…Do you have a place I can stay for the night?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Come on…You can stay at my house."

He smiled and she did until it fell.

"Hold that thought, I gotta go get my stuff..Don't…go away."

She kissed him quickly before running back inside. He smiled and shook his head. He looked to the entrance of the Bronze and watched her come back out.

"Alright, come on."

He smiled and she took his arm and they walked down the alley and found his van.

End of Chapter One


End file.
